Time Served
by BadButt94
Summary: Naruto feels like a trapped bird ever since he married Sasuke. But, when Naruto wants to leave, will Sasuke be able to swallow his pride and stop him? Or will Naruto be the one who got away? NaruSasu. No Yaoi, sorry. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Served**

**Summary: **Naruto feels like a trapped bird ever since he married Sasuke. But, when Naruto wants to leave, will Sasuke be able to swallow his pride and stop him? Or will Naruto be the one who got away? NaruSasu. No Yaoi, sorry.

**Warning: **Cussing. Nothing graphic.

"**25 to Life" by: Eminem**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Great job team. Why don't you run home and I'll file the report to Grandma Tsunade." I forcibly smiled before dismissing my team off with a wave.

Once they were out of sight, I let my smile drop and dragged myself off the Hokage's Tower. My genin team and I had just returned from another mission. I had passed a window on the way, and cringed as I observed the reflection looking back at me. There were dark circles under my eyes. My hair had grown longer, shaggier, and tangled. My skin didn't even look tan anymore. Now that I actually paid attention , my skin actually started to look pale. My muscles weren't what they used to be. Some would believe it was because my age was beginning to catch up with me. And I would have agreed with them… **IF I WASN'T 20 YEARS OLD!** Although I do have a disease that's been taking over my body. I'm suffering from Sasukeitis, my friends would joke and I'd laugh along with them.

"_This has to stop."_ I mentally mumbled as I looked down at the golden band on my necklace.

…

…

…

"Thank you for your report, Naruto. And here are the documents you asked for." Tsunade smiled at me as she handed me said documents.

"Thanks Tsunade." I mumbled before tightening my grip on the folder.

"_I can't back down now. It's time I finally did something for myself."_

A sudden hand on my shoulder caused me to jump and turn to the owner. The look on her face held concern and worry. It told me that she was worried, and that made me sad.

_**Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase, 25 to life<br>Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase, 25 to life<strong>_

"Naruto… Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean… you chased him to the ends of the earth, brought him back, and married Uchiha. I'll admit that I never really liked the bastard, but I started to after you showed us that he's more than just a heartless prick from a stuck up clan. Don't you think that you should sleep on it a little bit more?" Tsunade asked.

"It's a little ironic, don't you think? Everyone told me to give up on him. They said that he wasn't any good to or for me. But now… you're trying everything to try and talk me out of this. It's a little funny isn't it?" I sadly smiled as I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and made my way toward the door.

When I turned the door knob, Tsunade decided t speak. "I'm not trying to talk you out of it. I'm just making sure you know what you're doing before you do something you'll regret." She explained before I exited the room.

…

…

…

_**Too late  
>(I can't keep chasing him)<br>(He's taking my life away)  
>Caught in a chase, 25 to life<strong>_

When I got home, the sun had set and all the lights in the house were off.

"_This is too normal."_

I sighed as I threw the folder in the coffee table. I ran my fingers over my face and through my hair. My head was thrown over the back of the couch so I could stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of Sasuke and me ran through my head before my stomach made itself known. I groaned as I got up and made my way to the kitchen. The house was cleaned. Scents like lemon and oranges filled my senses. Inside the refrigerator was my dinner, wrapped up in foil.

"_Man. Whoever is watching over me sure loves to fuck with me."_

I ate my dinner in silence before placing the plate in the sink and began climbing the stairs to our room. The door creaked slightly as I opened the door. I didn't turn the light on because the moon's light allowed me to see. Sasuke was sleeping on the bed with mixed emotions flashing onto his face. A sudden flash caught my attention. I turned my gaze toward Sasuke's finger and saw that he was wearing the wedding ring I had bought for him.

"_That's new. Usually he would only wear the golden band. But this time he's also wearing the diamond ring."_

A small smile tugged at my lips before images of all the fights and bad moments between us appeared in my mind. It fueled my desire to do what I came here to do. Using only the moon's light, I packed most of my stuff into a duffle bag and made my way back into the dining room. There, I sat in one of the chairs and just thought about everything. I started second guessing myself, but then every time I would move to go put my stuff back, more angry memories would flash in my head and in turn kept me glued to my seat.

"_I can't stay. I need to go. My health is at stake here. I still love him, but this love is killing me."_

_**I don't think he understands the sacrifices that I made  
>Maybe if this bitch had acted right, I would've stayed<strong>_

I held my golden band, which was around my neck, a sigh. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Naruto?" I heard Sasuke groggily call.

I turned around to see Sasuke rubbing his eyes while wearing only his boxers and my too big white t-shirt. The scene before me was adorable, but I had to force my face to remain emotionless.

"_Good one whoever is watching me. Good one."_

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"When did you get in?"

"Just now." I answered.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest? I mean you did just come back from a mission and I can't be married to a lazy good for nothing weakling." He smirked, causing me to smile sadly.

My eyes never left his tired form as he came closer and stood perpendicular to me. Both our gazes rested on my duffle bag before looking back at each other.

"What's the bag for? Tsunade got you going on another mission?" He asked while sitting in the chair across from mine. I stiffened at his question before taking a deep breath. After standing up, I threw my bag over my shoulder and turned away from him. "Naruto?"

"_It's now or never."_

I took another deep breath before speaking. "I'm leaving Sasuke."

"Again? For how long?" He asked. For a split second it sounded like he was concerned, but I just brushed it off as wishful thinking.

"No Sasuke… I'm _**leaving**_." I said again.

I didn't have to turn around to know that Sasuke was thinking about what I said. "You're leaving?" He hesitantly asked before I turned and nodded. "As in leaving, leaving?" I nodded again. "As in you're leaving me, our marriage, our home, and never coming back?" I didn't nod this time, but instead walked into the living room and strapped on my shoes.

"Naruto… you _**can't**_ be serious?" I stood from the couch and turned to face him. My indifference stare was enough of an answer. I could see the panicked look on his face, but stilled my urges to reach out and hold him. In a fit of his panicking, Sasuke pushed the couch off to the side, leaving only the coffee table separating us. "Naruto! How could you do this to me? To us? What possessed you to even come up with such a stupid idea?" He questioned me.

I didn't answer. I only bent down and picked up the folder.

"**NARUTO?"** When I didn't answer, Sasuke got even angrier and tossed the table off to the side and gripped the front on my navy blue shirt. **"NARUTO, YOU DOBE! ANSWER ME!" **He screamed while standing on the tips of his toes to reach my face.

"Sasuke…" I started, removing his hands from my shirt. "I don't believe that there's an "us" anymore. Sure I still love you, but I'm having too many doubts. I shouldn't be having this many doubts this early on in our marriage. And besides, I've been working too hard in this marriage. It feels as though you don't even try anymore." I answered.

"What doubts? And what do you mean I don't make an effort?" He yelled again.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I can't stand the way you treat me. You don't know how much I had to give up for you. You don't understand, and the worst part is that you don't try to understand. I can't take it anymore Sasuke." I answered.

_**But I've already wasted over half of my life  
>I would've laid down and died for you, I no longer cry for you<br>No more pain, bitch, you took me for granted  
>Took my heart and ran it straight into the planet<br>Into the dirt, I can no longer stand it**_

"If you had such a problem with the way things are, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I'm saying them now. I used to be able to follow you everywhere. At one time or another, I would've gladly died for you without any questions, but now… I just don't know anymore. I will say and show you that I love you, but it feels as though you're just taking my heart and running it into the ground before stomping on it. I can't continue to give you my heart if you can't keep it in good shape, like I've done yours." I explained.

_**Now my respect I demand it  
>I'ma take control of this relationship, command it<br>And I'ma be the boss of you now, goddammit  
>And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me<br>So you better hear me out, this much you owe me**_

"Is that all? You're leaving me because I don't say "I love you" enough?"

"**You're totally missing the point, Sasuke!" **I breathed before messaging my temples. "It's not just about saying "I love you". It also has to do with respect. I feel like I'm not your equal. I was never your equal. I was either too weak or too superior. All I wanted was to be on the same level as you. And I don't mean as in power. I mean as a human being, Sasuke. I've always put people before myself. I especially put you before anyone else. Well, I'm tired of feeling like your pet instead of your husband. Sometimes I feel like you can't take me seriously. Sometimes it feels as if you're not even listening to me. Well you better start listening to what I'm saying now. You owe me at least that much." I glared at his shocked face.

_**I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you, while I stayed  
>Thankful all the way, this is how I fucking get repaid?<strong>_

"I pretty much devoted myself to you. Sometimes I even blow off my genin team just to make sure that you were happy. And no matter where I go, I feel as though you will always have this hold over me. And after everything I've done for you… I don't get one ounce of respect!"

_**Look at how I dress, fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess  
>Always in a rush to get back to you, I ain't heard you yet<br>Not even once say you appreciate me, I deserve respect  
>I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness<strong>_

"But I do respect you." I thought I heard him whisper.

"You respect me? Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. Sasuke, look at me and think about what I usually wear when I go train or to practice with my team. I've gotten to the point of just walking out in my pajamas because I don't care what I wear as long as I can turn right around and come home to you. All I ever tried to do was give you perfection, but not once have I ever gotten a "thank you" or any indication of your appreciation! And to me, Sasuke, that fuckin sucks."

_**And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left  
>But you keep treating me like a staircase, it's time to fucking step<br>And I won't be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath  
>You know what you've done, no need to go in depth<br>I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left, I'd laugh while you wept**_

"Naruto…" Was all he could say while he reached for me, but I just smacked his hands away before turning away from him.

"I realize that since I had no family and you practically hold my life in your hands, that if I were to leave now, then I wouldn't have anything. But then I'd realized that I never had anything to begin with. Tonight, I'm leaving Sasuke. For good."

"You're not leaving, Naruto. I know you. You're just going to walk out the door, making me think that you're really leaving, before coming back in with one of your stupid smiles and hug me to death. You never were that good at pulling jokes." He smirked with his hands on his hips. I sighed before taking off my necklace, removing my wedding ring, and placing it in his hands. He gasped when he opened his hands and held my wedding ring in them. "You're wedding ring? Wow. You really are taking this joke seriously."

"_He really does think that this is a joke."_

_**How's it feel now? Yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me  
>Did me a favor although my spirit free you've said<br>But a special place for you in my heart I have kept  
>It's unfortunate but it's<br>**_

_**Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase, 25 to life<br>Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase, 25 to life<strong>_

_**I feel like when I bend over backwards for you, all you do is laugh  
>'Cause that ain't good enough, you expect me to fold myself in half<br>'Til I snap, don't think I'm loyal, all I do is train  
>I cannot moonlight on the side, I have no life outside of that<strong>_

"Alright Naruto. I'm done. You got me. Now, come on. Let's go to bed." He laughed as he tried to grab my arm, but I yanked it away instead.

"I'm serious Sasuke. I won't bend over backwards for you anymore. Everything I do for you just seems to backfire. You feel like, whoever you can get to do your bidding, should break as they jump through hoops for you. I won't allow you to break anymore than you already have, Sasuke."

_**Don't I give you enough of my time, you don't think so, do you?  
>Jealous when I spend time with the boys<br>Why I'm married to you still, man, I don't know  
>But tonight I'm serving you with papers, I'm divorcing you<br>Go marry someone else and make 'em famous**_

_**And take away their freedom like you did to me  
>Treat 'em like you don't need 'em and they ain't worthy of you<br>Feed 'em the same shit you made me eat  
>I'm moving on forget you, oh, now I'm special<br>How I felt special when I was with you**_

_**All I ever felt was this, helplessness  
>Imprisoned by a selfish bitch, chew me up and spit me out<br>I fell for this so many times, it's ridiculous**_

"That's enough Naruto. And besides, don't I give you enough attention as it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Attention? You've given me commands, but not the attention I crave."

"Yes I do." He retaliated.

"Oh really? We don't even have sex anymore, you stupid bastard!"

"Well we would if you would stop hanging around with your friends all the damn time. And when you get back, I don't ever feel in the mood. But, if it'll make you feel better we can go right now."

"_**You frustrate me." **_ I growled as I leaned in closer to his face.

He scoffed before looking down at the folder in my hands. "What the hell is that?" He asked before snatching the folder away. He scanned over the papers before throwing them around us and flashing his Sharingan.

"_**Don't flash those eyes at me."**_ I hissed.

"_**How dare you give me these… these… these…"**_

"Divorce papers? They're my only proof of showing you how serious I am about this situation. When you sign your name on them, then I'll be out of your hair and life forever." I glared at my soon to be ex-husband. "I do hope you find someone else to take care of your spoiled ass too. Then you can chain up and capture their freedom like you did mine. Maybe you can make them feel like a prisoner like you made me feel. But the sad thing is… I let you do that to me without even realizing it until it was too late. Think it over. Until then, I'll be taking my leave." And with that, I disappeared from our house to the outskirts of Konoha with Sasuke hot on my trail.

…

…

…

_**And still I stick with this, I'm sick of this  
>But in my sickness and addiction, you're addictive as they get<strong>_

_**Evil as they come, vindictive as they make 'em  
>My friends keep asking me why I can't just walk away from<br>I'm addicted to the pain, the stress, the drama  
>I'm drawn in, so I guess, I'ma mess, cursed and blessed<br>But this time I'ma ain't changing my mind, I'm climbing out this abyss**_

_**You screaming as I walk out that I'll be missed  
>But when you spoke of people who meant the most to you<br>You left me off your list  
>Fuck you Sasuke, I'm leaving you<br>My life sentence is served, bitch, and it's just**_

_**Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase, 25 to life<br>Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a change, 25 to life<strong>_

_**Too late**_

I don't know where I was going, but I had to get away. I felt like if I had stayed any longer then Sasuke would just win over me again. He's so addicting. Sometimes, I can't get enough, but I have to wean myself from him. I have to be strong. Although, I do have to admit I was not expecting him to put up this much of a fight.

"**Naruto!" **I heard Sasuke pant from behind me. I turned toward him with an indifference expression on my face. "Don't look at me with that face damnit. I refuse to let you just walk away from me like this."

"Why Sasuke? Why do you want me to stay so badly when for so long I felt like this "marriage" was one sided?" I asked.

"I know that I don't show you a lot of affection, but believe me when I say that this relationship is _**not**_ one-sided." He responded.

"It isn't? I can't tell. You know what's funny Sasuke… The other day, Kiba had asked me why I was still married to you. I told him it was because I loved you, but he asked me was there another reason. And, truth be told… I couldn't answer him. It doesn't matter how much I say "I love you" if I don't feel it back. I can't even recall the last time you did anything for me or said anything to make me believe that you did love me, Sasuke." I explained.

The only thing he did was lower his head. I don't know if my words had sunk into his head or mot, but I didn't wait around to find out. I adjusted the strap on my bag before turning around to leave again. I took two steps before stopping and turning around to see Sasuke… crying?

"Sasuke…?"

"You're right." He mumbled before falling to his knees and clutching the ground. "Everything you said about me is true. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's not in my nature. I just figured that if I kept acting this way then you would want me around forever. In reality, you've made me so happy and I just wanted to return the favor by not being boring. Every time I look at you, I keep thinking that you're my rival from all those years ago. That's why I act the way I do. I can't let you leave. I know it sounds selfish, but believe it or not I need you Naruto. I need you like a kid needs their parents. I need you like a dog needs a bone. I need you more than I need oxygen. I know on the outside I act like a bastard, but when you're not around I miss you so much it hurts. All I can think about is your safety. While you're gone, I do whatever I have to, to not miss you. At night, I stare at the moon and only think of you. Sometimes I like to wear your clothes and pretend like you're there. I don't know any other way to sleep. I know it sounds crazy and weird, but it's the truth. I love you, Naruto. I always have and always will. I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you. Maybe people are right. Maybe I will grow old alone and ugly. I know that I don't deserve you. What I do deserve is everything that I get. I just want to be with you. If you want me to say 'I love you' more then I will. If you want me to show more affection, then I will. I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please… please don't leave me." He cried.

The expression on my face was beyond shock. Here was the mighty Sasuke, on his knees, begging for me to stay by his side. I smiled as I walked over to him and hugged him. "That's all I ever wanted to hear you say, Sasuke." I felt his trembling arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer.

"I can change Naruto. I really can. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side." He whispered into my neck. I pulled away slightly and retrieved my ring from his grip before slipping it back onto my finger. "Thank you for staying, Naruto." He said as he hugged me again.

"Come on Sasuke, you big baby,… Let's go home." I smiled before teleporting us back home.

…

…

…

"Where are you going?" My husband asked after he left the kitchen and came into the living room.

"Out with the guys. We're going to play some cards and do a little bit of drinking." I answered with shit-eating grin.

"Oh really? And when were you going to tell me about this?" He glared.

"Uh… Sometime later on today…?" I nervously smiled while sheepishly rubbing the back on my head.

Sasuke's glare disappeared and turned into a smirk before he shifted his weight onto his right foot. "I guess. Have fun, but not too much fun. You're too heavy to be dragging up the stairs."

"No promises." I laughed, causing him to chuckle. I heard him gasp when I suddenly hugged him. "I'll be back later on. Try not to miss me too much." I smirked into his hair.

"No promises." He returned the smirk before hugging me back.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Love you too, Naruto. Now go. You're driving me crazy with all of the "'I love yous'."

We laughed for a little bit before I walked out of the door.

I raced to Kiba's house with a smile on my face. When I walked in, Kiba jumped on me before we started to wrestle on the ground.

"So I see your spouse finally let you out of the house, eh?" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up. Sasuke and I have talked things over and worked things out."

"You had better. After not seeing you for an entire month, we thought you two had killed each other." Choji chuckled.

"Naw. Everything is all water under the bridge now." I informed.

"I wish Temari and my relationship was like that. All she ever does is bark orders. I wonder if it's the pregnancy?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Well how about we try to figure that out over a game of Gin Rummy." Kiba smirked as he passed out the liquor and cards.

Over the past month, Sasuke and I have been repairing the cracks in our marriage. We've actually spent time together. Gone on dates. Made love. It was like a long, much needed second honeymoon. I've stopped chasing after Sasuke, but the ironic part is that now Sasuke's chasing me instead. It seems like a never ending cycle we're both trapped in. And surprisingly… we're ok with that.

_**Caught in a change, 25 to life**_

"Gin."

"Damn. Alright Shika, Choji… Let's pay the damn blond."


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
